Zutara one-shot - Better
by Unussicutignisetaqua
Summary: Zuko will do almost anything to gain Kataras trust back,but after she crosses the line, Zuko is forced to speak up. Story occurs after Zuko joins "Team avatar" and Katara is still venting off her anger from Zuko's betrayal under Ba sing sae.


Zutara oneshot- Better.

Story rating: T for violence

Couple: Zuko&Katara-ZUTARA

Involves: Angst, hurt, comfort, fluff and friendship.

Zuko,Katara (c) by Mike, Bryan and Nick

She kissed me with a force that was not gentle in anyway; it was angered and filled with rage. When I told Katara that I was willing to do anything to gain her trust again, I meant most things, even if meant this.

At first I was unwilling, she was clearly not only in pain but also furious, Why would she want my lips on her? Then again it was better than being frozen to the wall or being whipped by her harsh and dark words. After all I was only human, even if it was angry kisses, it was still a kiss.

For some time know we had been doing this, it was our "secret" meet ups. First she would stalk off leaving me to fallow after her. Sometimes her brother and even the avatar would insist on talking to her. But even the young earth bender knew it was better for me to go and find the furious after bender; it was me who she didn't trust.

There was nothing but anger during these sessions, there was no caressing or small gentle kisses. It was very rough and quick. In a way it was a way for both of us to blow off stress and steam without killing the other; but most of the time it was for Kataras benefit. I was her play toy unfortunately, one that she could throw away at any time.

It's not that I didn't enjoy the kisses, I very much did, but it was not about me; it was about Katara. Deep down inside I knew it was wrong, to take advantage of a young girl, but she was also using me, in such a way that I never thought possible. It's not like we licked one another, so no hearts were going to be broken.

The first time if happened we were both sparing while the gang was away shopping for supplies. Kataras anger and snide comment had been even more potent that day, and I was just about to snap. I had urged the group to leave and that I would try and calm her down.

Everyone was curious to why I wanted to stay; they knew that I might not be alive when they returned, there would be not teacher for the avatar if that were to occur. But this was something I needed to face, I had to stop running from my mistakes; it would only haunt and fallow me.

Before approaching her, for a small moment, I was ready to give up. I was ready to pack my belongings and leave…to make her happy. I just felt tired and agitated .I was ready to leave and disappear forever.

Realizing what power this girl had on me only stimulated my agitation and gave me the will power to continue .I would never give up, even for a stubborn peasant like Katara, there was no way in hell.

Approaching her, my body was seething with anger and she was no better, she was a storm cloud ready to strike its victim. It first stared out like any other case; I would try and approach her with kind and concerned words, but she would snap and lash at me. Then I would snap and throw back her comments, twisting her words just to anger her furthermore. She would eventually bring up how I betrayed her in Ba sing sae, then how I had taken her mother away.

The first time I had been speechless that she would make such a remark, and then I was angered and furious; why was I to blame? I would never want such pain to be felt upon another soul, I knew off the torture, I lost my own mother as a child.

That day the gang did not return early, and our spar had lasted into the night. It was then that I learned to never challenge a water bender during a full moon. That day I felt Kataras true power in ten folds; I felt all of her anger and how she wanted nothing more but for me to disappear.

Her movements were that of a skilled master and were fluid as her element .If I wasn't battling for my life, I would have been astonished; I would have watched her with awe and strangely pride.

Her bending skills had improved since our last battle in the catacombs. She was no longer that vulnerable little girl that I tied to a tree years ago. She was a warrior; the blood of fighters pumping thought her veins. I know I should have been terrified by these facts, and I was to a point, but I was also somewhat honored.

Although those fights were meant for killing, to send the other into the spirit word, she had helped me improve my own bending skills; she gave me a purpose to keep on fighting, to never give up. Without knowing, we were both teacher and student at the same time, even if it was not intentionally. She was a master bender before she had even acknowledged it herself, and I was grateful to be her unknowing student, I was taught by a master.

The tension in the air was heavy as we stared down one another; and I was begging to lose my will to fight. My body ached from smashing into the ground and stung from the cuts I received from her water wipes. I had to kneel and control my breathing as ragged gasping for air came out, my lungs stinging for air. I needed a breather.

I swallowed then spoke, my voice ruff "Katara." but I felt as my body was hit by a massive wave, sending my body skidding against the stony ground. I gasped out in pain, there was definitely going to be a bruise tomorrow, and maybe even a few giant cuts. "Stop!" I shouted but the waves continued to pound at me as she let out angered screeches "you deserve this, you backstabbing scum" "I can't believe I trusted you" I was able to kneel before another blast sent me to the ground" Your nothing but a monster, I should have never offered to help you".

Letting her words sink in, I suddenly felt miserable and small. There was a lump forming in my throat but I did not speak. Maybe…maybe her statement was true… I didn't deserve any help.

Still frozen with dread, she continued to throw her spiteful words and element; and I was sure my body would leave an indent in the flooring of the temple. I was her ragdoll and she was an angry, hurt soul… I had caused her this…I was a monster.

I was then suddenly in my own world, and it was filled with nothing but torment and anguish. When the image of my uncle's disappointed face appearing in my head, I could only sink deeper into my agonizing thoughts. After everything he had sacrificed for me, his birth right as a royal, his life in the palace and its luxury's. He had left all of it for me, only to be betrayed and locked away in a prison cell. I did not deserve his love and understanding.

"Why did you stop fighting!" came the agitated voice of Katara. But I did not move, I felt lost, an aching in my chest keeping me from moving from my place. Did I even have the right to be there, to be alive; to be free? What if I wasn't strong enough, what if in the end my fear was the victor? Was I going to betray the avatar again?

At the very thought of my weakness being the fall of the avatar, of the world; I felt my body began to shake uncontrollable, my breathing going ragged. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts to find the water bender peering down at me, her face still clearly furious, her arms crossed over her chest.

She did not smile at me, and her words were not filled with encouragement and kindness. But when it was to others, I could only smile just a little. Even in a word filled with so much pain and loss, she was able to keep her friends happy, to keep them moving forward. She truly had and amazing and beautiful soul… and I had darkened it.

I could only imagine what her eyes would look like without anger and hatred, they would probably be breathtaking, her smile contagious and calming. But in the end, I was able to hurt her without thinking. I was a selfish, witless soul…I did deserve everything she was throwing at me, I was weak, and there was proof, it was a scar on my face.

"Get up and fight" she growled her eyes narrowing into deadly slits, but did not move. I watched with a flick of her hand, she grabbed water from thin air before being it into a shard dagger. "I said get up coward "I felt numb "No" my voice came out as a pained whisper. For a slight moment her eyes before confused before she glowered." I said get up!" she shouted. Before I could react, she had a water sip around my arm; it tugged me up painfully before slamming me into one of the nearby walls. Before I could even speak, my entire body was frozen in thick ice, I could feel the coldness seeping into my body.

"Why won't you fight!" she growled her face within inches of mine. My gaze dropped from her face and I spoke" I..I don't want to fight, I'm tired of fighting" I heard her snort before steeping back. Glancing up she paced back and forth before glaring at me, the dagger in her hand was held firmly.

She stepped forward, the blade now at my throat" I command you to fight" she glowered" or lose your life" Opening my mouth to speak, I was not afraid to die" you won't do it" my voice was firm, but this caused the fire in her eyes to grow" Why not, do you think I'm scared? " she barked the knife inching closer into my skin; one slice and I was a goner. I swallowed before speaking" No, because you are not a killer Katara" her eyes narrowed, her other hand creating what looked like an ice shard. Closing my eyes and letting out a deep raged breath I whispered "Let it be done then".

For a moment there was nothing but both of our ragged breathing, then I felt as something rough crashed into my lips. My eyes snapped open to find Katara eyes closed, her arms were at her side. Immediately I pulled away "Katara stop!" head hitting the wall "What are you doing! "I felt my voice grow with anger. If I was free I would have shoved her away, anything to give us space but the ice was too thick.

Again her lips were on mine, but it was not sweet and soft, it was rough, her teeth biting onto my lower lip" Shut up and kiss me" she pulled away for a moment leaving me horrified. She deserved better than this, Katara had more honor then this "This is wrong" barked out, but she only continued to kiss my lips. Shutting my eyes tightly I fought off feelings hat began to rise up, this was wrong; she would really be pissed off after her scenes cleared out. Slowly I began to break and I began to kiss her with ease.

The ice melted around me but I did not move my arms, I had to keep my urge to pull her against me down, I knew this was not an affectionate kiss. It was of lust and hurt, she would not attachments to her enemy. Although I knew it was wrong that later I would feel guilt in ten folds, I could not move or resists her, I was now bound to Katara.

As the weeks passed on, we continued this act in secret, but there was never love, never smiles of laughter. We were both silent and emotionless. And strangely I felt my heart ache at the thought that this was not because of love or affection. I wanted those things too, and this was not love, it was animal instincts and lust.

We had both agreed that there was going o be no attachment. I couldn't be gentle, I couldn't kiss her softly and I could not whisper her name of speak. I was not allowed to look her in the eyes of touch her in anyway; my arms were always at either side of her or at my sides. She wanted me to be rough and angered, but the very thought of it made me sick with sham; I could feel the guilt as it began to catch up with me. What would uncle think of me? He would be ashamed to know that I had a loss of control. What would my mother think of me, of how I was treating a young lady?

When I felt as she began to loosen the belt to my robe, without thinking my hands caught her forearms; I had broken one of her rules." Zuko" her voice growled but I did not release her.

Opening my eyes, I peered down to find her eyes furious, her blue eyes darkening" I'm not going to do that Katara!" My eyes narrowed at her "That's crossing the line!" Her body moved back as she crossed her arms the anger in her eyes flaring" Why is it because I'm a water peasant!" This left me confused, why would she want such a thing? She desired better, even if she didn't know it right away.

My eyes narrowed but before I could speak she finally snapped "IS IT BECSUE IM NOT A WHORE" she moved forward to glower at me darkly" IM NOT A CHLD ZUKO". I was at loss for words, why would she put herself so low. Suddenly I became angered and growled "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Before she could respond, I one again had her forearm am in my grasp, but her back was against the wall.

"WHY WOUL YOU LOWER YOURSELF ON SUCH A SCALE" I barked, her face become confused" ITS BECAUSE YOU DESERVE BETTER KATARA! BECUSE THATS A SPECAL MOMENT IN YOUR LIFE, IT SHOULDN'T BE LOST TO YOUR ENEMY, TO SOMONE YOU LOTHE" One of my first connected with the wall beside her, flames igniting. She jumped, her eyes growing wide with fear" YOU HONSETLY THNK I WOULD SHARE MY KISSES WITH A MERE WHORE,I HAVE MORE HONOR TO NOT" My arms moved so that they were at either side of her head, her eyes glossing over" It's because you deserve so much better than me" Zuko whispered as his face fell, his eyes shutting " I'm nothing but a banished prince, a selfish backstabbing failure of a son" I could feel as once again a lump " I'm a weakling, I was lucky to be born" my voice broke.

Opening my eyes, I found her eyes hurt as teas threaten to spill. I cupped her cheek feeling brave" You deserve to be loved by someone with a good heart, with someone who can stand tall next to you, someone who is strong "I pushed off the wall, my feet stumbling back before my back hit another wall.

I sank to the floor hand going to pull at my hair "I'm sorry for everything Katara" I did not glance up at her, in fear that she might notice my own tears forming "I'm sorry for being so weak, for betraying you, I just wanted it to be true…so badly"

There was a large intake of breath before she spoke" What did you want Zuko? Her voice was soft and in a whisper," I wanted… my father to love me" I glanced up to find Katara kneeling in front of me, her face confused " I wanted my family to accept me, I was never good enough in their eyes" a single tear slid down my face.

Before thinking my hand immediately shot up to my scar" I only had the best intentions for my people", my eyes shut once again as painful memory's flooded in. I could still remember that day in the war room, the anger I held for the general and his words.

" but my father thought I was being disrespectful, I was weak to speak out" opening my eyes I met her shocked eyes, her lower lip trembling" I begged for his forgiveness, I didn't want to fight him" tears began to leak" but I had to learn respect and suffering would be my teacher ".

Tears then pooled from Kataras eyes as she bowed her head before; she glanced up with angered eyes causing me to flinch back. Closing my eyes I waited for her to strike to tell me that I was weak But there was no strike, only soft arms" I'm so sorry Zuko" she began to sob. My arms encircled her waist before pulling her flush to my chest" Its ok" I whispered" I've learned to accept my scar, that it should not determine my future" she then pulled away to give me a genuine smile" You deserve so much better".

Smiling I leaned down to place a chaste kiss to her forehead" Thank you Katara" I moved back to find her cheeks slightly red, I could only grin. Scratching the back of my neck, there was an awkward silent in the air" "we should stop doing this" her eyes snapped to me almost hurt, and It was my turn t blush" It's not that I didn't like it "My words came out jumbled r" It's just that I want ….to earn them" my face became warm as her eyes grew with shock" I think your kisses are very…um nice" I smiled crookedly" but I want the privilege to kiss and not hide" she opened her mouth to speak" Are you saying, you like me?" her face become flushed and I nodded slowly" I..um..well.. Under Ba sing sae" I swallowed" I might have formed feeling for you" I swallowed watching her eyes grow wide.

"But, how?" her voice came out breathless "I've been threating your life for the past month, aren't you furious?" I couldn't help but chuckle then grab one of her hands" I deserved it, I could never be mad at you, I was mad at myself" She opened her mouth to speak but it closed once again" Plus" I grinned at her" I kind of find it sexy when you angry" Her face became even redder and I quirked my eyebrow .Had I been the first guy to say such a comment," I like it when you bend with such grace and power, you don't understand how astonishing you look under the moonlight, how alluring you look when you bend your element". At the very words I felt my face go red, I just couldn't lie." You don't mean that" Kataras voice was in a shy whisper.

I chuckled one again, gently lifting her chin I smiled at her" I meant every word" Leaning down, I placed a light kiss onto her lips before pulling her into an embrace. She ended up cradled in my lap as I held her protectively." you deserve so much better" I heard Katara mutter quietly before her body became relaxed, her breathing slowing down. I hugged her body to mine as I rocked her" If I have you, I'll be fine".

_END_


End file.
